<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Most Wonderful Time of the Year by MoonlightBreeze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397747">The Most Wonderful Time of the Year</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBreeze/pseuds/MoonlightBreeze'>MoonlightBreeze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Marriage Proposal, Well not really, in case you can't tell I love Christmas, in the form of each other, including one VERY important present, maybe if you squint, maybe the fluffiest thing I will ever write, no beta we die like men, someone take the tags away from me this is a disaster, they both get their nice things, this is really just a lot of fluff, which is unusual for me I know but I promise there's no secret angst hiding in here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBreeze/pseuds/MoonlightBreeze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is extremely excited about Christmas. Alec does not share this sentiment. However, one special present on Christmas Day might have Alec changing his mind about the holiday season.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Most Wonderful Time of the Year</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, guys! So I was listening to Christmas music today and it absolutely sparked my creative happiness, because before I knew it, I was hunched over my laptop, giggling like a maniac, writing this fluffy monstrosity. I know it's nowhere near Christmas yet, but listen, I LOVE Christmas so I'll post my Christmas fluff whenever I like. And I promise it is fluff! There's really no angst at all unless you squuuuint and even then, it's MAYBE a paragraph. </p><p>With that being said, please forgive any mistakes or subpar quality - this wasn't edited as heavily as my fics usually are before I post them because it was kind of a spur-of-the-moment thing and I wanted to post it tonight. </p><p>I really hope you like this!! Kudos make my day and comments validate my existence, so please feel free to leave those, if you want :) And, as always, I hope you have a wonderful day/night!</p><p>~ Em</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Magnus, it’s only the fifth of December,” Alec groaned, hanging his coat on the coat rack and toeing his boots off in the foyer. “Do we really have to put up Christmas decorations already?”</p><p>“Of course we do!” Magnus replied, indignant. He waved his hand, and a plume of blue magic carried a few baubles over to the already extravagant Christmas tree that stood, twinkling festively, in their living room. With it next to the plastic reindeer-covered fireplace and adorned with an overabundance of Christmas lights, Alec had to admit it did make a pretty picture, like something out of a Home &amp; Garden magazine. </p><p>Christmas music was blaring throughout the loft, the song of choice at the moment being Christmas Eve/Sarajevo 12-24, which made Alec snort. Of course that would be the song Magnus picked. </p><p>Chairman Meow brushed up against him then, purring. Alec reached down to pet the cat absentmindedly, and his fingers drifted across something that felt almost like...cloth? Alec looked down and had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. The Chairman was wearing a collar with two Christmas bells and a little Santa hat on it, and he did <em>not </em>look pleased. </p><p>Meanwhile, Magnus was gesturing theatrically, orchestrating dramatic twists and turns with an imaginary partner to Christmas Eve. Alec rolled his eyes. He loved Magnus, but he didn’t understand it - how excited people always seemed to get by Christmas. It was just another holiday. In his family, Christmas meant an excruciating family dinner that almost always ended in hurt feelings and tears - not exactly conducive to the “Christmas spirit”. Christmas Day brought presents for Alec and his siblings, which was nice, up until age 12, when the presents became books and weapons and extra steles for Jace. Alec didn’t think he’d genuinely enjoyed a Christmas since he was five. </p><p>He couldn’t help the frown that inched its way onto his face at the sight of the lavishly decorated loft. Truth be told, he would almost go so far as to say that he hated Christmas.</p><p>“Why the long face, darling?” Magnus walked as if he were striding on the tops of the clouds themselves over to Alec, a wide grin on his face. He cupped Alec’s cheek tenderly with his rough, calloused palm. “Come on, it’s almost Christmas!”</p><p>“That’s exactly the problem, Magnus,” Alec sighed, moving away from his overzealous boyfriend. “I don’t like Christmas. I, I hate it, actually.”</p><p>“Oh.” Magnus’s face fell. “<em>Oh</em>.” He winced, fiddling with his rings sheepishly. “I’m sorry, Alexander. I didn’t realise that was how you felt.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Alec blew out a hard breath. “But it’s clear you don’t feel the same way, so...don’t let me take away your spirit.” He gave Magnus a small smile. “You can still decorate, and have the Christmas music on, and all...that.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Magnus’s hand darted out to grab one of Alec’s, interlocking their fingers. He brushed a thumb comfortingly over Alec’s knuckles. “I can stop if it would make you more comfortable.”</p><p>“No, it’s fine, really,” Alec promised. “I just don’t have great memories of Christmas, that’s all. It’s kind of hard for me to get behind a holiday that’s always been shitty for me.” He placed a soft kiss to Magnus’s cheek. “But that doesn’t mean I need you to stop being all festive if that’s what makes you happy.”</p><p>Magnus smiled softly. “Thank you, Alexander. I really appreciate that.” He gestured at the apartment, the decorations, and the blinking Christmas tree, his smile returning full-force. “I don’t know what it is about Christmas that makes me quite so giddy. I certainly did not always have the best experiences with the holiday, either.” He shrugged. “But for some reason, it’s always made me happy like nothing else can.” He placed a soft kiss to the corner of Alec’s mouth. “Except for you, that is.”</p><p>Alec couldn’t control the way his lips twitched upwards into a grin at Magnus’s words. “You make me happy, too.”</p><p>“Well, I should hope so,” Magnus replied airily, giving Alec a wide smile. “We are dating, after all.”</p><p>Alec chuckled. “Yes, we are. And I’m so happy that we are.”</p><p>This time, Magnus kissed him full on the lips.</p><p>“As am I.”</p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p>Christmas Day dawned bright and early. Alec wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but Magnus leaping out of bed like a toddler and shaking Alec awake before the birds had even begun to chirp was decidedly <em>not </em>it. He gave Magnus a bleary look, pulling the covers over his head. “Why are we awake at seven in the morning?” he groaned. </p><p>“Because it’s Christmas!” Magnus exclaimed. He grabbed the blanket and yanked it off of Alec’s face, making Alec groan in protest. “Come on, up, up, up! I made breakfast. It’s your favourite.”</p><p>That got Alec up and moving - the promise of French toast with the sugary sweet Turkish syrup Magnus summoned all the way from a tiny corner stand halfway across the world was too much to pass up, even at seven in the morning. </p><p>It was clear the instant they sat down that Magnus was trying to reign in his excitement so Alec could have a peaceful breakfast, and he chuckled. Magnus was practically <em>bouncing</em>. </p><p>“You know, you’re allowed to be excited,” Alec grinned, popping a piece of French toast in his mouth. </p><p>Magnus’s brow furrowed in confusion. “I thought you hated Christmas?”</p><p>Alec rolled his eyes. “Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want you to be yourself, Magnus.” He shrugged, a little smile playing at the corners of his mouth. “Besides, seeing you so happy makes me happy.”</p><p>Magnus leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to Alec’s lips over the table. “Well, <em>I’m </em>happy to hear that.” </p><p>Alec laughed and speared a piece of French toast on his fork. He held it out in Magnus’s direction, shaking it tantalizingly. “Here.” Magnus grinned at him, leaning forward to take the proffered piece of food.</p><p>“This is delicious, if I do say so myself,” Magnus declared. He nudged Alec’s foot with his under the table. “Good enough for you, anyway?”</p><p>Alec wrapped his foot around Magnus’s ankle, squeezing firmly. “Everything you make is good enough for me.”</p><p>“<em>Alexander</em>,” Magnus complained, hiding his blush behind a tall glass of milk. “You’re going to make me cry before we even get to the presents if you keep that up.”</p><p>“Maybe that was the goal,” Alec said, smirking. “Ruin that perfect eyeliner so you have to redo it all over again.” Magnus mock-gasped and threw a piece of French toast at him. </p><p>Alec sat there for a moment in stunned silence, syrup dribbling down his chin. Magnus laughed. “It looks like you’ve got something there.” He leaned forward and swiped a finger across Alec’s cheek. It came back white and powdery, and Alec groaned. <em>Powdered sugar. Of course. </em>Only Magnus would think that sweet French toast with sweet syrup would need even <em>more </em>sweetness added to it. </p><p>“Oh, it is on,” Alec growled, and Magnus yelped as he grabbed the plate of scones and picked one up. </p><p>“Now, Alexander, let’s not be too hasty,” Magnus’s rose two octaves. Alec took aim and threw one of the scones at Magnus, who barely managed to dodge it in time to avoid having his chest splattered with scone. Alec picked up another one. “Alexander, this suit cost over $100!” Magnus squeaked, backing away from his boyfriend slowly. </p><p>“And what’s the cost of my <em>pride</em>?” Alec responded dramatically. </p><p>Magnus, knowing he was trapped, decided to make a run for it, and Alec began to chase him around the apartment. </p><p>By the time he caught up to Magnus, Alec was out of breath and laughing so hard his chest felt like it might explode. Magnus was looking distinctly ruffled with scone in his hair and a piece of a strawberry caught in the buttons of his suit, but he was smiling. </p><p>“How about we get cleaned up and then see about those presents?” Magnus suggested, giving Alec a onceover. “You look like you could use a shower.”</p><p>“So do you,” Alec responded, giving Magnus an impish smile. </p><p>“Shall we shower together?”</p><p>“You read my mind.”</p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p>It was nearly ten by the time Magnus and Alec resurfaced from the shower and changed into new clothes. Magnus had even donned a Santa hat, which Alec insisted on snapping a few pictures of to send to Izzy. </p><p>“Come on,” Magnus said excitedly, grabbing Alec by the hand. “There are presents to be opened!”</p><p>Alec laughed, allowing himself to be tugged along behind Magnus until they reached the Christmas tree. “These ones are for you,” Magnus said, pushing a pile of presents in Alec’s direction. He sat criss-cross in front of Alec, and with the Santa hat on, Alec had to laugh. It was definitely an image that he wouldn’t be forgetting anytime soon.</p><p>Magnus tore through his presents with the excitement of a toddler, exclaiming at each gift. Alec opened his at a much slower pace, carefully unwrapping each box and setting the wrapping paper aside gingerly. </p><p>By the time Magnus was finished opening his - with more than a few kisses and “Thank you, Alexander,”’s sprinkled in - Alec was nearing the end of his pile. </p><p>Alec’s last present was a large box wrapped in plain white paper with a bright blue bow on top of it. “It matches the colour of your eyes,” Magnus said, gesturing to the bow and giving Alec a wide smile. Alec smiled back at him, a real, genuine smile that stretched his entire face and almost made him tear up. He was <em>happy</em>, he realised. It’d been so long that he’d almost forgotten he could be happy on Christmas, but without a doubt, he was. He tilted his head upwards to receive a kiss from Magnus, and knew he had the warlock to thank for that. </p><p>Inside the large box, a small slip of paper was taped to the bottom of it. Alec picked it up curiously, unfolding it, and began to read it aloud. </p><p>“My dearest Alexander, this is perhaps the most important present of all this Christmas. I hope that you love it just as much as I loved planning it. Look up.”</p><p>Alec looked up, and his breath caught in his throat at the sight that greeted his eyes. </p><p>Magnus was crouched down on one knee, a small black box open in his hand. The golden wedding band shimmered in the late-morning sunlight, and Alec’s eyes widened. </p><p>“The moments we’ve shared together this past year have been the best of my life,” Magnus said, his voice impossibly soft, yet carrying an important volume all the same. “I am so glad I got to experience loving you and having all of these firsts with you, and it’s made me realise that I never want to stop having firsts with you. I want to treasure every moment that I spend with you for the rest of our lives. I want you to move in with me, permanently. I want us to get our first cat together and travel to Venice or Dublin or that remote island off the coast of Chile together. I want to have children together and do all of the things that I’ve never done before and you’ve never done before <em>together</em>. I want all of that, with you. So that brings me to the question.” Magnus took a deep breath, his hands tightening on the ring box. “Alexander Gideon Lightwood, will you marry me?”</p><p>“<em>Magnus</em>,” Alec breathed. He jumped up and wrapped Magnus in the tightest hug the warlock could ever remember receiving. “Magnus!”</p><p>Magnus grinned against Alec’s shoulder, embracing him back just as fiercely. “So I take it that means yes?”</p><p>“Yes,” Alec half-exclaimed, half-sobbed. “Yes, Magnus, yes, I will marry you.”</p><p>“That’s what I was hoping you would say,” Magnus said, grinning. He pulled away from Alec just enough to retrieve the ring from the box and slide it onto Alec’s finger. Alec beamed at it, at the way it shone differently every time he moved, and bent down to place a soft kiss to the golden band. </p><p>“Magnus, I love it.”</p><p>Magnus beamed at him, an exhilarated smile that Alec had never seen on him before, and began to dig around in his pocket. Eventually, he retrieved a small gold object and held it up triumphantly. Upon closer inspection, Alec could see that it was the match to the ring he wore around his finger. </p><p>“If I may?” Alec said, gesturing to the ring. </p><p>Magnus laughed. “You may.”</p><p>Alec took the ring from Magnus’s hand and slid it onto Magnus’s finger, right next to his family ring with the initials <em>M.B. </em>on it. A reminder, he thought, that he and Magnus were going to start their <em>own </em>family. Then, he leaned down and placed a kiss to it, too. </p><p>“There,” he said, grinning at Magnus. “<em>Now </em>they match.”</p><p>Magnus groaned, but the tears that shone in his eyes told Alec what he really thought of the gesture. Alec cleared his throat, blinking away his own tears, and reached for Magnus. </p><p>Magnus went easily, wrapping Alec in a tight embrace and settling himself in the circle of Alec’s arms. “I love you,” he whispered, closing the short distance between them to place a firm kiss to Alec’s lips. “Forever.”</p><p>“And I love you,” Alec responded, his breath mingling with Magnus’s. “Forever.”</p><p>With that, they stood there, wrapped in each other’s arms underneath the warm glow of the midday sun, for a long, long time. </p><p>And Alec thought to himself that maybe, just maybe, he could learn to like Christmas after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://moonlight-breeze-44.tumblr.com/">Stalk me on Tumblr</a>
</p><p> </p><p>Prompts are open! (Please note, prompts are very slow at the moment as I'm working my way through Whumptober still, writing for three secret Santa events, doing a prompt advent calendar, and writing my friend's birthday fic. Thank you for your patience!)</p><p>If you love Shadowhunters, chaos, and gaining new friends (or any combination of the three), I invite you to <a href="https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD">join the Discord server</a> I run with my friends! We're a multifandom server that caters to Shadowhunters, Supernatural, Marvel, and more. We welcome everyone, and we'd love to have you! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>